Krogan (list)
A list of krogan mentioned or featured on CDN. Contemporary A''' * "Ash" - former slave, varren fighter, man of violence '''B * Br'uuj - pirate, former slave * Bragus Valka - medical student on the Citadel, friend of Leon (Grant's nephew) * Burj Khalil - battlemaster, last seen in flames during the Second Battle of Peaol IV. D''' * Dasthrag Daer * Dasthrag Nazh * Dasthrag Tiev - warlord, struck down by his own sons * Dasthrag Wrep * Davna Kral - Blood Pack overseer * Dinroth Dewjuck - son of Dinroth Qarr * Dinroth Flar - post-Reaper civic leader * Dinroth Krusk - former head of Trask Interstellar security, later leader of the Paladins * Dinroth Phroun - chief editor of ''Shockwave ''magazine * Dinroth Qarr - cultural icon * Dinroth Uramazk - author, books include Abyss * Dinroth Wola - worker at Nith array * Drau Eren - Ruzad * Drau Ikurst - governor of Telik colony (first krogan governor of a majority-human world) * Drau "White Varren" Jaiz - Khorgha participant * Drau Kron - shaman of Clan Drau * Drau Lura - former slave, known as Lydia * Drau Pike - Khorgha participant * Drekk Goalth - shaman of Clan Drekk '''F * Forgrada - minister in the Republic of Ghurst * Forsan Nahad - formally "Nacho", rescued slave G''' * Ganar Hektex - hermit, religious figure * Ganar Tirg - runs an independent shipment agency, once hired Lavakh'bah Pactova * Gatatog Arxum - "Collar", animal breaker * Gatatog Flurtz - author * Gatatog Torsk - lawyer * Gatatog Urer - AKA Big Blue, undercover NAPD officer, kowla star * Ghurst Orfal - formerly of the Theocracy of Gruul, later the Vadarat Gang * Gothteng Keign - wrote a commentary on The Art of War * Gothteng Strax - author, Seventy-Eight Meditations series * Gothteng Vedix - scientist * Grisank Kren - excitable brother of Grisank Vimanthia * Guc Isaan * Guc Rahk - son of Guc Takkar and Isaan * Guc Takkar * Gurtak Zed - shopkeeper, weapons salesman * Gyroth Nashan - reigning Battlemaster, Clan Gyroth '''H * The One and Only Hierophant of Gruul - infamous Nemean warlord J''' * Jorgal Dwick - media mogul, obese abomination * Jorgal Hatchet - owner, Hatchet's Grill (bar and restaurant on the Citadel) * Jorgal Kalt - participant in the Biotic Games * Jorgal Kawk - legendary figure of Jorgal lore, possible demigod * Jorgal Kraw - trade official, This Vorcha World! * Jorgal Vex - wanderer * Jurdon Nendarr - ruzad * Jurdon Sarg - DDS lease-a-merc; one of the abductors of Lydia '''K * Kaga - owner of Kaga's Mobile Café * Karadag Snall - mercenary, poet and novelist * Kavdat Erev - author * Kernak - Blood Pack enforcer * Kevala * Khel Farr - leader of Clan Khel in the 2190s; intended to take the clan back to Tuchanka. * Khel Hurix - Clan Khel’s representative on the Yomuuk Board * Khel Norak - bouncer, Silver Millenium Club; one of the abductors of Lydia * Korwun Gant - Archon, Tuchanka * Korwun Gorik - leader, AEGIS * Korwun Rekan - Archon, Tuchanka * Korwun Risas - daughter of Gorik * Korwun Tarsk - medical doctor, part of the government of The Technocracy of Valkar * Korwun Urnsay - son of Gorik * Korwun Valug - champion, Mannok-Vahk Tournament, 2185 * Korwun Zyan - son of Gorik * Kredak Aruf - shaman, Clan Kredak * Kredak Rorok - warrior, casualty of Cerberus * Krendath Gerrj - warlord, Blood Pack * Krogantua - martial artist, entertainer L''' * Lert Krohmin - IP owner, director, scriptwriter and producer for Quad Squad. '''M * Manalok Grog - doctor on White Waters colony * Manalok Targ - journalist * Manalok Ven - aka "Captain Grumpy the Cranky Krogan", co-star of At the Farm With Uncle Garm Garm; ''inherited the franchise * Mandatory - Blood Pack, whelp * Murtag Frillo - AKA Megaton, kowla star * Murtag Kirok - criminal, chef, owner of the bestest varren '''N' * Nakmor Grenok * Nharkikh Zhey - leader, Coalition for Korlusi Independence P''' * Peregrinus Worag - mercenary '''R * Raik Jeda - healer * Raik Karr - battlemaster, Clan Raik representative, Yomuuk Belt * Raik Turak - archaeologist * Ravanor Baxx - traditionalist, wary of the 2193 Tuchanka solar eclipse * Ravanor "Jewelled Quad" Karn - Khorgha participant * Ravanor Kroskul - musician * Ravanor Krylt - academic, known to Mirala T'Narf * Ravanor Suri - Khorgha participant * Ravanor Zhah - Member of the Council, The Wreck * Rujoh Voguhn S''' * Savnot Kawl - kowla star * Savnot Rawh - Citadel lawyer, of Cheatem, Rawh, and Mor '''T * Thax Jhirk - Speaker for Clan Thax, Yomuuk Belt * Thax Rukara - masseur * Tomaj Isadore * Tugorc Brokk - leader in Blood Pack * Tugorc Brunjj - commander, Rage of Dhrush, Tuchankan Defence Fleet * Tugorc Hadk - Lord Didact, Church of the Divine Flame and Holy Void * Tugorc Nurg - leader at the final battle of the Northern Rebellion U''' * Ukal Gor - Clan Lord of Clan Ukal, post-Reapers * Ukal Hahk - champion, Mannok-Vahk Tournament, 2179 * Urdnot Branka - aka Nakmor Branka * Urdnot Draugar * Urdnot Drune - a liberator of Irune during the Reaper War * Urdnot Fal - indoctrinated warlord leader of the resurgent Theocracy of Gruul * Urdnot Fogar - son of Karadag Snall * Urdnot Kruz - Minister of Finance and representative for the Urdnot Coalition * Urdnot Nutanx * Urdnot Soruk - hunter and mercenary * Urdnot Wrahm - targeted by The Red Room * Urdnot Zureg - C-Sec officer (post-Reaper War) * Urtash of the Yellow - kowla star '''V * Vardak Malor - famous actor * Veloc Smaug - post-Reaper civic leader * Veloc Thur - Chieftain of Clan Veloc, progressive leader * Veloc Tir - former chieftain, father of Veloc Thur * Vreash Cogo - daughter of Karadag Snall * Vuk - "Hot Crimson Crest", up-and-coming brand * Vynchar Brelch - medical doctor on Cartagena * Vynchar Grawl - High Researcher, Northern Plains Alliance W * Weyrloc Dovak - speaker for Clan Weyrloc * Weyrloc Garush - aka The Big Quint * Weyrloc Learv - inventor of Attena ryncol * Weyrloc Vair - member of Blood Pack Historical * Gatatog Gruund - infamous despot * Geal Tan - explorer (see: Tangeal Expanse) * Gothteng Shahv - war leader, Rachni Wars * Graken Dhal - clan leader, Krogan Rebellions * Irdkrim - warlord (see: Borunian Massacre) * Khel Athar - treasonous leader of Clan Khel during the Rebellions; sold information to the salarians * Korwun Sosek - Clan Lord of Clan Korwun * Raik Dukar - warlord * Thertur Carik - warrior, leader of the "Red Crests", Rachni Wars * Tugorc Grool - warlord * Tugorc Vorge - disgraced warrior * Vynchar Rawn - Clan Lord of Clan Vynchar * Vynchar Sorval - battlemaster, Krogan Rebellions Category:Krogan